Innocent Treasures: Journey Through Gensokyo's Boundary
by The All-Mighty Kei
Summary: Our favorite nekomata finds two young girls lost in Mayohiga, now it's up to Chen to take the little girls back home. Join Chen on a journey to the most ridiculous destination a native from Gensokyo will ever think of: The Outside World!


Alright, this is my first fanfic...EVER!

*Throws confetti*

Since we're talking about Touhou right here, there are two ways to potray the characters: Fanon and Canon. So I decided to make my own point of view of the character, in which in this case is Chen. So please I need your help if it's good or bad, any help is appreciated!

Ah, yes. I need a Disclaimer:

I don't own anything about Touhou, it's all property of the Hakurei no Kannushi (ZUN!). I just own this fanfic (Big Deal.)

* * *

Once upon a time in the strange land named Gensokyo…

Umm…What's exactly "strange" in Gensokyo? Maybe since I was born here I'm used to whatever "strange" thing is. Humans from the outside world that get lost and somehow end here, describe this place as "strange". I can bet if I were to see the outside world, I could also describe it as "strange". Maybe I should ask Yukari-sama about the outside world once she wakes up from her sleeping period.

My name is Chen, and I'm Ran-sama's and Yukari-sama's shikigami! Though, if I were to compare Ran-sama's duties, you could say I'm barely an "apprentice" , both of my masters were clear and told me that I needed training and preparation so I could become a more reliable shikigami. So I spend most of the time studying and training and sometimes I would follow Ran-sama whenever she goes out for errands.

Winter came and Yukari-sama is…Ummm…what was the word…Hibernating! Yukari-sama is hibernating, so basically Ran-sama and I have more spare time. As I was lying on the kotatsu, looking at the clock letting out a sigh…This is sooo boring. I happened to finish my homework earlier than usual as well; there was absolutely NOTHING to be done. The idea of taking a walk to Mayohiga sounded good, which is weird since I hate going outside during winter. Either I go outside and die freezing for my own amusement, or die of being bored in a comfortable and warm place.

I put on my shoes and headed outside.

The weather was nicer than I thought, it wasn't that cold, but I still hate cold weather! It took me a while to reach Mayohiga. One of the cats I was trying to train came.

"Nya~"

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't bring food." For some reason, that cat always asked for food, the first time I said him that I didn't have any food, he bit my hands and scratched my face, knowing the next thing he was about to do, I grabbed him by the back of his neck.

"Look, I fed you this morning and if you want me to feed you more often, you have to obey me and do what I say." I said to him, his only response was a hiss and a struggle from my grab.

"You're a handful."

"Nya!"

"Hey, watch your language!"

"Nya!"

"I'll release you if you don't try to hurt me!"

"….Nya…"

"Good child." I finally release him and petted him lightly.

I climbed on one of the houses and sat on the roof; the same cat did the same thing and sat beside me.

"Nya?"

"I was bored; there is absolutely nothing that has to be done."

"Nya?"

"We are doing fine, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Nya~"

"Haha, glad to hear that."

"Nyaa?"

"Hm? I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"Nya!"

"Hey, Ran-sama told me to not steal food from humans anymore. She told me that if I want something, I should buy it just like she does when she wants tofu."

"Nya…"

"Being shikigami is no easy task, I'm sorry."

"Nya?"

"Well, besides that, I have to take a bath more often. Stop hunting mice and birds and control myself if I notice a butterfly."

"Nya?!"

"Haha! They told me that I'm not an animal anymore, I'm a shikigami."

"Nya…"

"I don't understand either; maybe someday I'll understand it."

And we kept talking about trivial stuff, I also tried to convince him to become my servant, I almost got bitten by him, maybe I should stop troubling myself with this. After a while later, we just kept staring at the place. It was getting boring here too.

And then I heard something.

"Nya?"

"You heard it too?"

I got down and looked around if there was someone. I tried my best to make my steps a bit quiet, I just hope it's not those humans who attacked me last winter.

*CRASH*

I looked at the direction of the noise and noticed two girls wearing "strange" clothing staring at me with a scared look.

"It saw us! RUN!" And they both began to run away from me. "It"? I am a "She" you know…

"Wa-wait!" I followed them to the woods; thankfully I was faster so I was able to reach them easily.

"Please, don't eat us!" Said one of the girls.

"We taste horrible!" Added the other.

"I won't eat you, I promise!" This has to be the easiest promise I've ever made.

We all stop running; both girls hesitated on turning around and look. Guess if I have to earn their trust, I have to make sure I'm not that scary.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but what were you doing there?"

"We're lost."

"Lost? Then let me take you two to the village."

"Where are we?"

"Well, the last place you were is "Mayohiga", if that's what you're asking."

"How far is that place from Kyoto?"

Kyoto? Don't tell me those girls…Are outsiders. Where is that Kyoto, anyway?

"Ummm…I don't know, maybe a bit far from here?"

As soon as I said that, one of the girls started sniffing then the other followed and did the same. The sniffling later became loud sobbing and they began to cry out loud. Oh no, what should I do? If they continue to cry, they will attract youkai that they will definitely eat them!

"Don't cry, please! Umm…I'll buy you something to eat!"

"I don't wanna eat, I want mama and papa!" Said one of them.

"Umm…But if you keep crying, a monster will come and eat us…" Even if I said in a very low voice, they heard it and cry even louder.

"Ummm…Uh, don't worry, I'll take you back home!"

Their loud cries were reduced to sobs.

"R-really?" They both said between sniffs.

"Yes. I'll try my best to help you go back home."

"But, you have to promise it, promise us that you'll be the one who will take us home, no one else!" one of them held her pinky in front of me. You have to be joking, if I don't promise that they will cry again, for sure!

"…Alright, I promise." This has to be a Promise day, I don't recall promising that often. "Since you want me to take you back home, I want you to behave well and do what I say, is that ok?"

"OK!" Both girls said in chorus, I'm glad to hear them happy for the first time.

Suddenly I notice the day getting darker, if I don't go back home soon, Ran-sama will get angry at me!

"Since it's almost dark, you two have to stay at my place for tonight."

"OK!"

"Oh, since we're going to be together for a while, I need to know your names."

"Maribel" Said the girl with blonde hair and purple clothes.

"Renko" Said the girl with Brown hair and black and white clothes.

"My name is Chen, let's be friends from now on!" I patted on their heads. "Alright, let's go." I grabbed each of their hands and walked on the direction of my home.

…In what did I just got into…

* * *

Time Paradox! LOL.

I wonder if I can make it work? Young Maribel and Renko lost in Gensokyo and it's up to our nekomata to take them back home.

To be honest, I'm not sure about the conversation with the cat, too much "Nya" I guess.

Another thing I'm not sure is about PoV, I have the feeling is not very...Chen?

I think I need help, specially with my spelling and grammar.

OK, question: Do I keep the "-sama" or should I re-write as "Master"?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please look forward to Chapter two!


End file.
